


MY SMASH ACADEMIA

by Alavarosaint



Category: My Hero Academia, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavarosaint/pseuds/Alavarosaint
Summary: The UA students are invited for the first time to participate in the super smash brothers tournament,friendships and rivalries will be made as well as a dark force looms in,can mydoria and his friends prove they are the best or will they be sent flying out of the game,read to find out.





	MY SMASH ACADEMIA

UA-DORMS

The students of UA just came back from a tiring day of hero training and various exams and tests,and were at the moment gathered in the buildings main area just chatting about the day.

"man today's training was brutal,aizawa-sensei wasn't joking"said kirishima rubbing his neck in slight pain

"yeah,i'm beat,glad we got the rest of the day off"said mina falling on the couch

"glad aizawa had to go to a meeting or something,didn't know how much i more i could handle from intense physical training"said ojiro stretching his muscles

"what was that about anyways,it felt so random"said jiro

"it must have been important for aizawa-sensei to just stop his class,usually he just goes after he is done"said mydoria before drinking some water iida gave him

'BEEEEEEEPPP'

they chatted a few more minutes before a loud noise caught their attention,they all turned startled,to see aizawa holding a airhorn with nezu on his shoulders

"pay attention students,principal nezu has important and exciting news,so cheer up" aizawa said in his stoic tone

"hello students,it's me,your favorite bear-mouse-dog-thing,i am here to announce that due to our feats on the last sports festival,UA was recognized important enough to be officially invited to participate on the upcoming SUPER SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT"he happily announced,as the students were quite shocked

"the smash bros tournament?!i heard of that,is a event that happens every few years,in which over dozens of schools choose representatives to fight to prove which is the best!"mydoria fanboyed before realizing it

"sorry"he said smiling sheepishly

"now that mydoria explained that,here is how it's going to work,our school was given permission to take 1 pro hero and 5 students"said aizawa,mina raised her hand

"if it is as important as it sounds wouldn't it be better to take some third year students?'she asked

"the third years are in exam period and we can't interrupt that"aizawa said as nezu jumped

"and we thought it would be good for getting experience,it is good for heroes in training"nezu said before taking a list

"after discussing we got to the conclusion that the following students were going to follow endeavor as representatives of UA"nezu started

"please come foward, izuku mydoria,katsuki bakugou,shoto todoroki,tenya iida and momo five were chosen,we leave tomorrow early so get ready"said nezu bowing and leaving

"you heard him,get ready"said aizawa before leaving

"we are grateful for the opportunity"said iida bowing

after the teachers left the students were talking about what just happened

"i can't believe we got called to a smash tournament,i'm so excited"mydoria said releasing his inner fanboy

"this is a once in a lifetime chance so let's not ruin this and do our best"said iida super motivated as everyone nodded

"YES"

NEXT DAY

the chosen students were already awake and got everyone ready to go to their big tournament,they were giving their goodbyes since they would'nt see their friends for a few months

"good luck out there,do your best"said uraraka to izuku and iida

"you can bet we will"said mydoria

"of course"said iida

"i believe in you bakubro,show you manliness"said kirishima excitedly

"shut up shitty-hair!i'll win this alright"said bakugou with a cocky smile

They left to the airport,where all toshinori and endeavor were waiting to go ,after they arrived endeavor just looked at the students before looking at yagi

"they better be as strong as you believe"he said before turning away

"don't mind him,he is just nervous"said todoroki in his usual stoic tone before following him

they walked to a hangar where a special spacecraft was waiting,it was a advanced looking plane with a symbol of a shpere with a cross painted on the tail

"alright everyone,gather up and let's go,to smash island!"said toshinori excited

after everyone got accomodated,the plane took off in high speed,inside the plane mydoria found a small tablet,there was a description of the smash tournament

"hey guys,look at this,here it talks about the other competitors and the schools participating"he said,making his friends gather around

"looks like we are in for some trouble,look at so many schools"said momo

"judging by this ,the biggest challenge is the representatives from mushroom kingdom high,dreamland high and hyrule high"said todoroki

"let's see here,this three schools won the most out of all other schools"iida read

"let's see what they are all about"said bakugou

"mushroom kingdom high-known for their determination and straightfoward ways of combat,relying on their fists and phisycal might alone to defeat their foes"myodria read

"they seem pretty basic,being the number 1 team,they must be strong,anyways continue"said iida

"hyrule high_the fighter from this school seem to focus more on weapon-wield for combat,with weapons and great technique with their quirks"he read

"so they hide behind weapons,don't seem too hard"mocked bakugou

"lastly dreamland high-with the least members out of the greatest teams,they make up to it in unpredictable strength and ability,they should not be understimated at any cost,questioning their abilities may cause defeat"he finished

"that makes them sound formidable"said shoto

"wonder what they look like,and what their quirks are"said mydoria

before they could read the others,the plane landed

"we have arrived"said yagi as they left the plane

the students were impressed,they were in a HUGE island with many biomes and around they saw the others schools arriving,on the center of the island,a large screen

"GREETING AND WELCOME TO SMASH ISLAND,WE THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING THIS YEAR,PARTICIPANTS OLD AND NEW!AS MOST KNOW,THE FOLLOWING MONTHS WILL BE FILLED WITH COMBAT,COMPETITION AND HARDSHIPS,LET US ALL GIVE OUR MAX AND SHOW WHO IS THE BEST HERO SCHOOL. LET'S START THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS CONTEST,AND MAY THE BEST WIN"the announcer said.

END

this is it,sorry if this chapter felt rushed,i am not too good in introductions

this is a idea i had some time ago so why not?

also in this,the smash bros characters will all be teenagers and some will change in appearance to make sense in the MHA universe hope you like it

next chapter:introductions


End file.
